Tan Solo Tú
by TateNC
Summary: Será extraño. Será jodido. Será de todo, menos volátil. Porque, me temo, que esta vez, las emociones y los te quieros no pueden volar. # Faberry


**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen **

* * *

Alcancé la boca del metro y me deje caer hasta el andén, ahora tocaba esperar los tres minutos que marcaba el cronómetro, tres minutos que parecían una eternidad. Como juega el tiempo con nosotros, avanzando despacio con parcimonia en los momentos menos indicados. Sentía que no iba a llegar a tiempo y comenzaba a desesperar, pero ahí estaba, justo como indicaba el cronómetro, puntual.

Subí a un vagón que ya iba lleno, de chicas perfectas con gafas de sol y melenas al viento, de hombres entrajeados jugueteando con su teléfono y algún que otro turista a pesar de la hora. Y ahí entre todos ellos estaba yo, mordiéndome la uñas y mirando de reojo el reloj de un señor que iba leyendo el periódico. No iba a llegar a tiempo. Desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado para no desesperarme pero un microsegundo después ya estaba mirando fijamente la esfera blanca y dorada.

Por fin llegamos a la parada del aeropuerto, y comencé a presionar con impaciencia el botón para que se abriesen las puertas. Me precipité escaleras arriba y me choque con el torno, que instantes después cedió. Busque su vuelo en el panel y salí corriendo a su encuentro.

Me detuve a escasos metros de ella, se veía preciosa, ¡es preciosa!

Estaba vez la había jodido pero bien, hasta ahora me había perdonado todas mis estupideces, aguantado mis berrinches y amado como nadie, y yo en cambio la había tratado como una mierda, no me merecía su perdón y mucho menos su amor.

Avance y me plante delante de ella, con el miedo escrito en mis ojos. Ella me miro y por un instante nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos intentando descubrir que pasaba por la mente de la otra.

**- Te quiero **

Intentaba que aquellas dos palabras sonasen tan sinceras como se sentían. Quería decirle tantas cosas, hacerle sentir que aquel te quiero no era un "te quiero a ti ahora" sino un te quiero de "te amo a ti sólo", demostrarle toda la carga de sentimientos que llevaba implícita en él. Pero la palabra "querer" no la entienden la mayoría de las personas.

**- No es suficiente. **

**- Te quiero**

Tenía la esperanza de que en esta ocasión Quinn entendiese lo que intentaba decirle. Me costaba horrores expresar mis sentimientos, abrirle mi corazón e invitarla a entrar, pero era ahora o nunca y nunca era demasiado tiempo.

**- ¿No te das cuenta de que siempre has sido tú, solo tú y seguirás siendo tú la única que mueve mi mundo?**

**- Me has hecho mucho daño… no confío en ti.**

Tenía razones para ello, muchas realmente. La había tratado como una marioneta entre mis manos, si decía salta, ella saltaba, si quería que llorase, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Liaba y desliaba sus días a mi antojo con mentiras y falsas promesas.

Tras aquellas palabras Quinn se dirigió hacia la puerta de embarque. No me extrañaba que no me creyese. Demostrarle que la amaba, que estaba arrepentida de cada uno de mis desplantes, de haberla hecho derramar cada una de sus lágrimas no sería fácil, pero estaba dispuesta a demostrárselo cada uno de mis días.

**- ¿Sabes cuando me di cuenta de que estabas hecha para estar en mi vida? **

Pregunte alzando la voz para que me escuchase, haciendo que los allí presentes me miraran extrañados.

Quinn se detuvo sin llegar a voltearse, por lo que comencé a contarle mientras me acercaba a ella.

**- A mí nunca me duele nada y de pronto me tienen que operar, y con todos los médicos que hay en el maldito hospital, tuviste que ser tú, porque podría haber sido uno bajito, gordo y sin gracia, pero no, fuiste tú, con tus bonitos ojos color verde almendra y tu sonrisa de vergüenza. Seguro que te diste cuenta, como para no hacerlo, si tuviste que darte cuenta del vaivén de mis latidos, de que el corazón iba a salírseme del pecho. Aquel día pensé que semejante mujer tenía que complementar mi caos de vida y desde entonces te quiero.**

Quinn se volteo y al hacerlo pude ver como por su rostro surcaban unas lágrimas y sentí el deseo de acercarme, abrazarla y susurrarle al oído que si me daba otra oportunidad todo saldría bien, secar aquellas lagrimas con mis besos, pero me contuve y continúe sincerándome, abriéndole mi corazón como nunca antes.

**- Pero ya no te quiero como al principio, no es que te quiera más o menos, te quiero diferente. No se si este querer es mejor o peor, solo se que ahora aparte de quererte tengo miedo, miedo porque te has clavado en lo mas profundo de mi corazón y temo que, si te arranco, nunca pueda dejar de sangrar… te quiero… y haré lo necesario para que, si tu quieres, todo esto funcione.**

Ahora era por mi rostro donde las lágrimas descendían libremente, odiaba sentirme así de vulnerable, transparente y ella lo sabía.

**- Sigo sin confiar en ti.**

**- Lo sé.** – dije, sintiendo en mi paladar el sabor salado de mis lágrimas.

Nos miramos y me toca la cara con una mezcla entre miedo y amor, parpadeo lentamente sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo y de pronto me besa.


End file.
